beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenon Ra R:X
Xenon Ra R:X is the final evolution of the Egyptian Pharaoh Series. The beys are made and owned by King4D. Its pre-evolution is Atomic Ra N:D. It is a dual spin bey. Face Bolt: Ra II The Face depicts Ra. On the right of Ra, there is a bright green and yellow flame by his shoulder. On the other side is a rainbow colored flame also by his shoulder. Behind the flame on the right is a wavy pattern of a rainbow, so it stands out against the bright green and yellow flame. As for the rainbow flame, there is the wavy pattern of the bright green and yellow. In Ra's big sun disk, there is some text saying "RA" in a golden color. The lining to separate the images is black. 4D Energy Ring: Ra II Ra II represents two swirling gas clouds in a rainbow color. It is translucent. In between the gas clouds are bright green and yellow tsunamis. If seen up close, the waves are jagged in order to look like sand. There are metal fillings inside like all 4D Beyblades. By using this with the Xenon Fusion Wheel, it allows Ra to spin left and right mid-battle. The gas clouds have gas stored in them and opens up to let it out and possibly erode, rust, or slow the opposing bey. The sand also releases and scratches up the insides of the other bey. These can only open up once per battle. 4D Fusion Wheel: Xenon Xenon has the same features and shape as Atomic, but with a few differences. Instead of 3 nuclear generators, there are 6. Under the generators are the same capsules that hold the generators. Although in the lower capsules, it has xenon. There is also a new piece, called the Chemical Frame. This Fusion Wheel is the same color as the Face Bolt and Energy Ring. Metal Frame: The Metal Frame is the upper portion of the Fusion Wheel, where the 6 nuclear generators are located. These can cause explosions in mid-battle while barraging the opponent. They also have very tiny vacuums that can suck up atoms and by using R:X, it converts those atoms into Stamina or gives the atoms or use the atoms and put them in the Chemical Frame. The Metal Frame is a little flexible so that it can slant downwards or stay level and change modes. It is painted bright green and yellow. Chemical Frame: The Chemical Frame is very thin and barely visible. It is in between the Core and Metal Frame. It is a tiny and thin container that holds and seperates xenon and nuclear energy and can distribute it between the Core and Metal Frame to refill the the supply of nuclear energy or xenon. The atoms sucked up from the Metal Frame can either be given to the Chemical Frame or R:X. It is made out of the same material as N:D, which is a see-through metal. Core: The Core is placed below the Chemical Frame and has the 6 xenon capsules. It works the same way as the Metal Frame but instead of vacuums, the capsule can open up on command and release some xenon to erode, rust, or slow down the opposing bey. The Core is also a little flexible so it can slant upwards or stay level and change modes. It is painted a rainbow color. Modes: Pharaoh Mode: The Metal Frame's nuclear generators and the Core's xenon capsules are lined up and leveled. The upper portion of the opposing bey receives explosions while the lower parts get xenon inside of it and gets slowed. '''Burst Mode: '''The Core slants upwards while the Metal Frame stays level. This way, the xenon capsules and nuclear generators alternate between each other. and attack the Fusion Wheel. '''Periodic Mode: '''The Metal Frame slants downards while the Core stays level. This way, the nuclear generators and xenon capsules are at the bottom so that the enemy's track and tip will receive the explosions. 4D Bottom: Radiation Xenon (R:X) R:X looks the same as N:D, although the inside is divided. One side holds xenon while the other holds nuclear energy. Like N:D, it can shoot blasts of both chemicals, but it's better to shoot the blast of xenon while Ra is close to the opposing bey. On each side, there is a tiny funnel that connects to the Chemical Frame and opens and closes when nuclear energy or xenon is needed. There is a tiny air vent on the sides that allows Ra to float and push itself at high speeds. It moves so quickly, Ra is a blur, so it's very hard to pinpoint its direction and where it's gonna end up. R:X is also made out of the same see-through metal as N:D. Abilities '''Nuclear Pharaoh Successive Blast Shot: '''Ra switches to Pharaoh Mode and uses Xenon to shoot blasts of nuclear energy and xenon at the opponent like a gun shooting bullets. The opposing bey might start to sizzle or burn afterwards. '''King Egyptian Zig Zag: '''Ra goes into Burst Mode and uses the vents in R:X to push xenon out and zig zags at very high speeds and turns into a blur. It seemingly teleports to the opponent or anywhere else in the stadium. '''Xenon Regeneration: '''Ra uses R:X to make a ball of xenon around it as a shield, exactly like Nuclear Regeneration. If an opponent manages to hit Ra inside of this, not only does the opponent get slightly burned or eroded, Ra regains his balance twice as fast as before. '''Xenon Force Explosion Barrage: '''Ra speeds up to the opposing bey and switches to Periodic Mode and barrages the opposing bey while releasing xenon and nuclear energy inside of the other bey. '''Radioactive Sand Wave Engulfment: '''When R:X grinds up the soil and creates sand, Ra manipulates the sand and infuses it with xenon and nuclear energy. Not only does the sand go inwards, it can also push sand outwards and cover the whole stadium. The chances to escaping has been reduced to 1% because of Ra evolving and a raise in strength. '''Xenon Diving Uppercut: '''Ra uses R:X to dig a hole in the ground and burrows right under the other bey. Ra uses Xenon to rise from the ground and powerfully uppercuts the enemy. The deeper underground Ra is, the stronger the hit. The Performance Tip or Spin Track of the opposing bey might break. '''Egyptian Absorb 2.0: '''In the upgraded version of Egyptian Absorb, Ra can just use the vacuums in Xenon while moving instead of staying in one spot and being vulnerable. Xenon can absorb the atoms and convert them into stamina or place it in the Chemical Frame and distribute it between R:X or Xenon. When spinning at high speeds after absorbing the atoms, it creates powerful winds, but not strong enough to make a tornado most of the time. '''Nuclear Echo Burst: '''Ra switches to Burst Mode and covers itself in a layer of nuclear energy. Ra then sends out weak bursts of nuclear energy but strong enough so that Ra receives them. It's like using echolocation. It allows Ra to predict the opponent's next movement and Ra intercepts it with King Egyptian Zig Zag that knocks the enemy away. Ra speeds up to the enemy again and does the same thing again, except it changes spin direction. '''Nuclear Sabre: '''Ra goes into Pharaoh Mode and gets the nuclear generators ready. Ra then circles the opponent at high speeds and manipulates the nuclear energy into the form of a sword. Ra then slices the opponent. Special Moves '''Nuclear Crushing Gaseous Destruction: '''Ra gets covered by a vortex of nuclear energy, sand, xenon, with Xenon and R:X. He then flies into the sky and crashes down on the opposing bey. After grinding it into the ground, Ra hits the other bey so that they get in the air. Ra jumps up and knocks it into a wall and barrages it into the wall until the other bey can't withstand it anymore. '''Nuclear Pharaoh Annihilation V2: '''Unlike the previous version, two nuclear bombs come down from high in the sky. To speed it up, Ra uppercuts the enemy so they meet up with the bombs. Upon impact, the nukes detonate and the opposing bey falls back to the ground severely injured. '''Nuclear Sand Typhoon Xenon Strike: '''Ra becomes encased in sand, nuclear energy, and xenon. He then creates a huge typhoon of these materials that keeps pounding on the opposing bey. After a minute, Ra takes the materials back and smashes straight into the opponent, breaking chunks off of the enemy. By using echolocation, Ra always hits the enemy. '''Falcon Tornado Interception: '''Ra gets covered in a vortex of nuclear energy, sand, and xenon in the same manner as Nuclear Crushing Gaseous Destruction. Instead of flying into the sky, Ra creates an F5 tornado that enemy gets trapped in. They eventually get to the top of the tornado, where Ra is waiting for them by rising into the air in the same way Gaara from Naruto hovers on a platform of sand. Once the beys meet, Ra knocks the enemy all around the stadium with the same strength as Nuclear Sand Typhoon Xenon Strike. '''Xenon Guillotine Bind Crash: '''Ra switches to Periodic Mode and circles the opponent at high speeds and releases xenon so that it binds the enemy like a boa constrictor. Ra then soars into the sky and crashes down on the enemy like a guillotine blade. The opponent might get sliced in half. Category:Second Evolution Beyblades